


True Devotions

by Jessarie



Series: Truth Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short story sequel to True Allegiances and continues that storyline. Tom and Harry have to deal with parents Severus and Sirius, a baby on the way and attempt to continue their lives with little bloodshed... What have these boys gotten themselves into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Check-up, Visions of Past

Chapter 1: Baby Check-up, Visions of Past

By: Jessarie

A/N: Okay so, after months of trying to get this thing going and months of fear that all you wonderful reviewers would abandon me, I have a chapter to the sequel of True Allegiances for you. It isn't very long and is only an intro to this story, so... Happy Reading!

It was cold, Harry realized suddenly. He was cold and he really shouldn't have been. Tom was always warmer now and that meant his husband was not in the bed. This posed the question of where the man had gotten to and what was he doing. Harry pondered a moment the thought of leaving the bed when a creak sounded and the door from the bathroom opened. Tom emerged in shower of steam. Taking a shower was the answer to all his questions.

"You couldn't have waited until I was up?" he asked voice muffled by the mound of blankets. Tom chuckled and walked farther into the room pausing to press a kiss to Harry's half hidden forehead.

"Did you need anything?" Tom asked as he opened the wardrobe to dress. He chose a plain pair of black trousers before cold arms attempted to wrap around him. He laughed outright this time. "Ry? I don't think that is going to work."

Harry huffed a breath. "Are you saying I am fat?" he asked a dangerous glint entering his voice. Tom shook his head quickly. He knew now that the mood swings in a pregnant male were hellacious. "Not at all." he answered. "Ry, I think you are beautiful. Giving life to our child." Tom responded turning to face his hunsband whose belly proceeded him everywhere he went now. At seven months pregnant though, that was to be expected.

Tom smiled and stepped forward. His mission was to kiss away all the worry from the face of the man he loved and that was exactly what he did.

Twenty minutes later the two men entered the baby room, as Tom had taken to calling it. It was an extra bedroom that had been converted to accomidate all the things need for Harry's examinations and birth of their baby. Poppy was standing in the room waiting to examine Harry and the baby.

As the medi-witch did what she need to do, Harry let his thoughts wander. He remembered times before when he knew Voldemort and now when he knew Tom.

It was on that same night almost a year ago when the largest and biggest enchanment ever put upon a person broke. You see, Voldemort was not Tom Riddle and Tom Riddle was not Voldemort. It was a very complicated bit of magic found in an old tome in a vault in Gringotts one day close to 60 years ago. Albus Dumbledore had found, loosly translated from the original Latin, The Book of Power: Mind Over All. He used the spell called the Corruption Enchantment, corrumpere tua mens cum malum (corrupt thine mind with evil), on a young Tom Riddle. It was said the spell when enacted did horrible things to the mind.

The only documented information on the spell besides the book of power gives the following information:

Corruption Enchantment

spell- see Book of Power: Mind Over All (missing)

This is a very difficult and very powerful enchantment no longer used because of it's instability. It is unknown how each witch or wizard will react to the spell being performed upon them. The enchanment can be broken if the magical being remembers enough information about their true nature. In a few reported cases from the late 1600's, the enchantment lasted only minutes before the person in question remembered everything. Use at your own risk...

It was when Harry discovered his true parentage and what his true destiny should have been that Voldemort remembered everything and was no longer Voldemort. Many forget the connection these two have and that they can enter one another's mind if Occulmency is not up to par.

"Ry. Ry." a voice called jolting Harry from his musings of the past. Tom's face hovered above his own. "She said our little girl is healthy and should be ready to be born soon." Harry smiled.

"He is correct." Poppy said. "You should be cautious. Male pregnancies may deliver early and can have stronger pains involved. Call me immediately if you feel any pain in your abdomen, lower back, or get an extreme migraine. Best of luck gentlemen." and then she left the room.

"A little girl." Harry whispered. "What shall we name her?" he asked looking up into the bright red eyes that reminded him every day of what a sad old man had put his husband through. 'Maybe they weren't done getting their revenge just yet.' Harry thought as Tom began listing baby names in his ear. The two men walked down to breakfast happy in the life they had built, or so Tom thought.

A/N: Hope you all like this and if you see any boo-boos, let me know as I have never had a Beta and don't like working with one, lol...

Translations from Google Translate


	2. The Future Is Devoted To You

A/N: I am so excited to finally be getting this to you all. For those of you that have waited patiently, thank you so much. I love writing and love having people to support my work. I have some good news, as of December I will be working towards a Bachelor of Arts in Creative Writing Specializing in Fiction. Now, on to the chapter and Happy Reading my friends :)

"GOD DAMN YOU. FUCKIN BASTARD... I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU EVER BRING... THAT STICK YOU CALL A COCK ANYWHERE... NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU... MURDER YOU AND... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed out into the room.

Tom instinctively took a slight step back away from his husband. He knew the pain would be bad, but he had not realized he would have his manhood threaten multiple times and in front of a bunch of people. The whole inner circle was in the house probably waiting outside the door.

It was three and a half hours later before Poppy gave Harry the okay to begin pushing. Tom stood by his husbands side holing his hand in silent support. He watched as the baby began to be born. His daughter would soon be in the world.

Suddenly, a red light erupted from the birthing area and shot out at Poppy. The medi-witch fell to the floor in obvious pain.

"Harry? You okay?" Tom asked first and foremost. "I think so, but it hurts and I don't know what to do." he answered.

Tom slid his hand out of Harry's own and went to the door. He opened it and yelled out. "Severus? Come here. NOW!"

The potions master was in the room within moments. When he saw the state of things he chuckled. "You didn't check the baby's power levels prior to delivery." he stated.

"No." Tom answered. "It seemed fine." Severus just smiled.

"Sev. Help me." Harry stated before he screamed as another contraction overtook him. "Push, Harry. As hard as you can and don't stop. She is almost out already." Severus answered. A wailing cry sounded throughout the room minutes later. Harry slid back onto the bed in exhaustion.

Severus began cleaning the babe as Poppy began to stir on the floor. She startled when she saw Severus in the room. "Let me check her our." She said standing and coming over.

"What happened?" Poppy asked. "Tom dragged me in here when you were hit by the baby's spell." The stunned faces around him made Severus chuckle once more.

"You two," he began pointing at the new fathers. "are the most powerful wizards in our world. You each passed on at least a quarter of your magical power to her when you conceived. Add that to her own magical properties and think about how much magic that child really has." Severus stated.

Harry laughed. "We are never going to be normal are we?" Tom grinned as well. "No, love, we will not."

Almost two months later, Harry awoke fully refreshed. He glanced about seeing no one in their chambers. Last night had been his and Tom's first since their daughters birth. He was sore but happy.

He cast a quick time spell only to panic. It was after eight and his daughter had not been fed since four. He made a quick stop to the restroom and found some clean clothes.

The back stairwell, Harry had discovered got him downstairs faster than using the main one. He headed for Tom's study think perhaps he had awoken early with their precious little girl.

The scene Harry walked in on was something he will never forget. Tom was singing to their daughter. Sitting in his desk chair with an empty bottle on the desk. He had not noticed Harry yet.

"Thru devotion, blessed are the children  
Praise the teacher, that brings true love to many  
your devotion, opens all life's treasures  
and deliverance, from the fruits of evil.  
So our mission, to bring a melody,  
ringin' voices sing sweet harmony

For you here's a song, to make your day brighter.  
One that will last, you long thru troubled days.  
Giving your heart the light to brighten.  
All of the dark that falls in your way  
You need devotion. bless the children  
deliverance from the fruits of evil

In everyone's life, there's a need to be happy.  
Let the sun shine, a smile your way.  
Open your heart, feel a touch of devotion.  
Maybe this song, will help uplift your day.

Make a better way  
You need devotion"

Harry clapped softly and stepped farther into the room. "Beautiful." Tom smiled. "She is." Harry laughed. "I meant you. But she is amazing also." Tom's smile widened even more. "Out of curiosity though, you do know Devotion is a muggle song, right?" Harry asked him. Tom actually laughed at that. "Yes, Ry. By Earth, Wind, and Fire, if I am not mistaken. I was raised muggle, you know." Tom answered. Both fathers grinning down at their daughter.

It was a few weeks after their daughters two month mark. They were holding a slight party for the birth of their daughter. "So, Harry. Are you going to tell us or or we going to call her Baby for another month." Someone asked. No one but Tom and Harry knew her name at this point though, as was wizarding tradition. Harry grinned.

Stepping up next to his husband and sliding his daughter into his arms he looked to Tom. "Go ahead." Tom whispered.

"We present to you our daughter. Alya Gwydion Lilyana Riddle, Heir Lady Potter." Harry said trying not to laugh at the faces before him.

"If I understand correctly it means Heavenly God of Magic Lily Flower." Sev said stepping forward. "Perfect." Sirius whispered stepping up as well to hug his son and family.

"So, when you want to try for another one?" Tom whispered just as Harry went to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Coughing slightly Harry recovered and grinned once more. Sliding Tom's hand to his own belly. "Done." he whispered back.

A/N: So... That is that... The End... My first full story with a mini-sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.


End file.
